Cafe Love
by water soul
Summary: Naruto is just out of college and is working in a cafe. Sasuke is the CEO of Uchiha Corp. What happens when these two different people meet? Will love bloom or will they kill each other? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I've been meaning to write a fanfic for a long time, but never got to….Now, I could go on and on giving you excuses, but I doubt you'd want that, so before I go on a rant…THE STORY!

-Naruto rushes in-

Naruto: THE DISCLAIMER! THE DISCLAIMER!

Me: Oh…yes….yes…right…

Disclaimer: Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me….

Chapter One: DAMN IT!

A boy with messy blonde hair named Naruto groaned as the alarm clock beside him started ringing. A tanned arm shot out of an orange quilt and slammed down on the alarm clock. It silenced immediately. Smiling at the silence, the boy once more settled back comfortably for sleep…until, that is, he remembered it was Monday and he had a job to get to.

"GYAAAAAA!" The people on the block sighed as birds took off at the sudden noise. Some things never change…

Naruto quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, and donned a black T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Grabbing a cereal bar off the counter and then the keys, Naruto ran out of his apartment, locked the door, and then took off.

Naruto had just graduated from college, and was looking for a job. But looking for a job took quite awhile, and since Naruto had no parents, as they had died in an unfortunate accident, he had to find a temporary job to work in until he found a permanent job, you know, for the rent and such. Seeing as he barely made enough to pay the rent and buy food, he didn't have a car. It had been like this since as long as Naruto could remember, and since he always slept later than he should, he had become abnormally fast.

So, for all those that Naruto passed, they only saw a yellow blur.

Inside, Naruto was screaming. "If I am late AGAIN, Tsunade obaa-san will KILL ME!"

With that thought fueling him on, Naruto charged on ahead leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Tsunade had had a very bad morning. First, the coffee-maker went berserk and sprayed BOILING HOT coffee onto her face. Then, on the way to work, some IDIOT threw a banana peel onto her path, which made her, in her high heels, inevitably slip. Needless to say, the coffee-maker was just mere pieces of metal now, and the gaki who had been stupid enough to trip her was now sporting a black eye and several broken bones.

All the workers of the café, The Ninja Café, were now keeping a safe distance away from the pissed-off woman as she tapped her high heels on the hard wood floor impatiently. Every so often, she would glance at the watch on her wrist.

It was now one minute to six. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "If he doesn't make it in the next…" Tsunade checked her watch. "Thirty seconds…I'm gonna kill him in the worst possible way…" she thought.

Three….

Two…

On-

BAM! Naruto slammed open the door to the café at the last second, scaring the crap out of Tsunade.

"Yes! I made it!" Naruto screamed in relief.

Tsunade smiled. Naruto gulped. He knew that smile….That smile promised torture…

"That door cost a lot…" Tsunade said as she stepped toward Naruto.

Naruto coughed to keep his voice from coming out all squeaky, and said, "Um…ok…ah…I'll remember not to slam the door next time."

An evil glint appeared in Tsunade's amber eyes and Naruto used all his courage to stop from screaming like a little girl.

"It's six, so you escape punishment…." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"….For now…" Naruto immediately set up his guard again. Tsunade got out of his face, turned and walked away, laughing insanely.

Shivering, Naruto prepared himself for the worst. He sighed. Tsunade was a very nice person, but sometimes, she was just too scary.

Shaking his head, he smiled brightly and headed to the kitchen. Today was going to be interesting.

Sasuke was very pissed right now. He was the CEO of Uchiha Corp., and he had a meeting later on with the owner of Sound Corporations, Orochimaru. On the day of meeting with a creepy person who seems to have a strange fascination with him, he did NOT need a whole bunch of screaming fangirls at the door of his mansion at, say, THREE AM IN THE MORNING! His body guard and secretary, Hatake Kakashi, did not help much either, laughing at him the whole drive to the Uchiha Corp.

As Orochimaru left the room after the meeting, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. Absently, he noted that he did not get his daily coffee today. Pursing his lips in a determined line, he grabbed his coat, laptop and briefcase, and then walked out the door of the office.

"Going to get some coffee." He said at Kakashi's questioning look.

Kakashi nodded and waved him off. He nodded gratefully at Kakashi. He knew that he didn't like being guarded all the time, and the both of them knew that Sasuke could protect himself.

The next minute, he was gone.

Kakashi smiled sadly back at the office. The boy deserved any freedom he could get.

Naruto wiped sweat off his brow and went back inside the kitchen. Ever since the café had opened, the little shop had become popular. Whether it was the name that attracted them, or the interior of the café, Naruto did not know, but he could care less, since it brought customers all the same.

Deciding to take a little break, Naruto sat at a spot in the kitchen, where he could see the café and the people there. The lights were dimmed to create a soothing effect. Soft blue lights set itself at certain tables so that some customers could have some sufficient light to read, or something.

Japanese flute music played somewhere in the background, faintly heard, but still there. Eyelids slowly lowered over blue eyes as Naruto started to feel drowsy. All too soon though, someone bopped him on the head.

"ITAIII!" Naruto cried as he massaged the growing bump on his head. He turned to his attacker and was greeted by a very agitated Sakura.

With her pink hair and green eyes, Sakura was very pretty, her only flaw being her abnormally large forehead. Naruto used to have a crush on her, but now they were just really cool friends.

"Are you slacking off again?" Sakura asked, in a slightly dangerous tone.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Of course not, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura merely raised an eyebrow. "Aha…ah…Gotta get going now, bye!"

That said, Naruto zoomed out back into the darkness of the café. He adjusted the apron he wore over his attire so that he could move easily. It was blue, and in the middle, it read, the "The Ninja Café" with kunai and shuriken near the name. A name tag was put on the right, top corner of the apron.

He went toward a table that needed a waiter, grinning.

Sasuke grimaced as he passed by brightly-lit, noisy coffee shops. Almost all of them seemed too loud to work on, and Sasuke thought, "If the next one I come across is not quiet, I'll just buy the coffee and go back to the office."

By chance, he stumbled upon The Ninja Café. His eyes widened at the peculiar sight. There were a lot of people, but it seemed quiet enough, and strangely soothing, with the lights and soft oriental music. He spotted a table at the far corner of the café and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. There was enough of light to work with, and at the same time, it was isolated from the rest of the tables.

Pushing open the door of the café, a bell jingled, alerting the workers of a new customer. He made his way to the counter, and ordered a coffee and bagel. In the dim light, the cashier didn't recognize him, and for that, he was grateful.

He was just about to make his way over to the table, when suddenly, something crashed into him.

The person who had coincidentally fallen onto his lap mumbled a faint, "Itai…"

Sasuke had closed his eyes during the collision, but now he opened them, and cold onyx eyes met warm, sapphire ones.

Well, I apologize if my writing sucked. If it isn't too much trouble for you, could you review? Flames are welcome, but constructive criticism is even more welcome. Please be honest.

Um, that's it, I guess…..


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO, MINNA-SAN! Special thanks to sugarpixie02, Yum2, Rikouchan, and Trekiael! Thank you so much for finding the time to review!

Sorry it took so long for me to update….ahahahaha…I've been a very bad girl.

Also, I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing. I noticed they didn't show the scene breaks. So, again, gomen nasai. This story might have a bit of KakaIru in it. (I couldn't resist that kawaii pairing.)

Kakashi: Ya, ya, get on with it.

Me: ….Meanie…

The signs don't work, so this will be the scene break: -SasuNaru-

Disclaimer: No matter how much I pray, Naruto DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

(He belongs to Sasuke…hehe)

Chapter Two: The Beginning

Sasuke couldn't help staring. Those blue eyes….they were so warm…unlike those fake, cold eyes he had to face everyday….

He snapped out of it quickly enough, however. After all, he had an image to keep.

"Get off me, dobe."

Naruto had been about to apologize, and had started getting up, but he stopped when he heard those words. The adorable blush he wore disappeared as if by magic, and he turned around to look the person who had insulted him in the eye.

"What-did-you-call-me?"

"I called you a dobe, baka." Sasuke said slowly as if talking to a retarded child.

"WHY YOU-TEME!" With that Naruto raised a fist to punch the Uchiha.

Just as he was about to though, Tsunade came running out. Naruto immediately lowered his fist, laughing nervously, helped the Uchiha up, and then apologized, albeit insincerely.

Tsunade glared suspiciously at Naruto's direction before she disappeared back into the bustle of the kitchen. Naruto couldn't see who he had fallen onto, in the dim light, and everyone else couldn't see too.

But, even so, they could feel the power of a death glare burning onto them, and everyone staring at the spectacle quickly turned around and continued doing what they had been doing before.

Naruto, after making sure the coast was clear, hissed to the Uchiha, "You lucked out this time, teme, but next time, if you call me that, I'll personally pound you to a bloody pulp."

The Uchiha yawned. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Then, as an after thought, added, "Dobe."

Naruto snapped. He made to punch the Uchiha, but he caught his fist effortlessly.

Sasuke leaned in close to the blonde, and whispered into his ear, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." With that, he let go of his hand, and went to the dark corner he had spotted outside previously.

Naruto calmed down after a few minutes, and then went to attend the other customers of the café, though, when he went home, he promised to himself he would fume and seethe until all the anger was out of his system forever.

Unknown to them, Kakashi had witnessed this little episode.

He smirked. "Time to visit a little dolphin friend of mine…"

-SasuNaru-

Kakashi was, by nature, a quiet person, usually the one who observed, and didn't add his six pence in, unless it was absolutely necessary. Even so, though, in his long line of work, he had made quite a few friends.

One of them was Umino Iruka.

He had met him through Anko, who, at the time, had worked with him at a bar. He hadn't always been a bratty kid's bodyguard, you know.

They hadn't really been close, but had exchanged a few words. They would meet together randomly for parties, since they had a few friends they shared. During these little conversations, Kakashi had been a bit surprised to find out it was fun to tease the poor middle school teacher, who, at first glance, had seemed just…well…plain to Kakashi.

It was because of Iruka that Kakashi recognized the blonde that had so boldly stood up to the Uchiha in that dim café, even though he probably hadn't realized he had. You see, Iruka was always ranting about this "Naruto" and had showed a picture of him before.

Now, you may wonder, how Kakashi was so sure the blonde at the shop was this Naruto?

Well, there are quite a few answers to this. One of them is, just how many people had tanned skin, bright blonde hair, and whisker-like marks on their cheeks? Another thing is that, serving as a former FBI person for quite a few years, he had honed a rather disturbing ability. That is, he can see in the dark as he could in the day. That being so, he had caught what the name-tag on the blonde's apron read. It happened to have the words, "Naruto Uzumaki" on it.

Is that reason enough?

Kakashi walked up back to his office at Uchiha Corp., took out his phone book from his pocket, and looked up Anko's phone number.

Finding it, he called her, asked her for Iruka's cellphone number, and then hung up once he acquired it.

Neither knew just how much that one phone call would change their lives.

-SasuNaru-

Iruka lived a rather predicable, routinely life. It wasn't always like that of course- when one is associated with an Uzumaki Naruto, nothing can be completely monotonous.

Monday through Friday, he taught from 8 AM to 3 PM, and then went home to grade papers and make up the next day's lesson. If he had time left, he'd clean the house, and if his house didn't need cleaning, he'd go over to check up on Naruto.

As Iruka dismissed his class, he smiled a bit when he remembered how he had first met Naruto.

Naruto had been a prankster in his class, and it was hell trying to teach him to behave. In the end though, after Iruka had been through with him, much to everyone's surprise, Naruto had become considerably calmer and more "clever".

Teaching him had needed time though, and it was inevitable that they learned about each other along the way. This led to a close relationship, and they became like the other's brother.

Just as Iruka had finished packing up his papers and belongings, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah. Konnichiwa, Iruka-san." A baritone voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"Hatake Kakashi. I would like to meet with you soon, perhaps today?"

"That is fine, Hatake-san, but, ah…what for?"

Iruka was confused. He barely knew Kakashi, and he hadn't even seen the man in a few years, yet, here he was, suddenly talking to him.

"You'll see. I'll meet you at Ichiraku at 7, okay?"

"Um…alright…" he said unsurely.

"That's all, ja ne."

There was a click, signaling that Kakashi had hung up. Iruka's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then shook himself of the thoughts that plagued him.

He hurried home to finish his lesson plan and grade his papers before the designated time.

-SasuNaru-

Sasuke finished typing up his report about the new product he planned to make, and stretched to loosen his cramped muscles.

He glared at the bagel suspiciously. He'd never been here before and he wondered if it was safe to eat the seemingly innocent bagel.

He shook his head. "I will never know if I don't try…" he finally said to himself.

He cautiously took a bite of the bagel. His eyes widened. It was actually better than the other bagels he had eaten before.

Sasuke was still amazed his coffee hadn't spilled when he had crashed into that dobe. His lips unwillingly quirked up a bit into a small smile. Dobe was so fun to tease.

With that, he sighed, took a sip of the best coffee ever, and then continued to make a diagram of the new product that he, himself, had invented.

He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Naruto tripped on a random cup on the floor that had fallen out of the trash can.

Okay…maybe it WON'T be such a long day….

-SasuNaru-

Iruka finally finished his schoolwork at 5, then proceeded to change out of his dress shirt and pants to a plain-old T-shirt and faded jeans.

He set out at 6:30, finding nothing else to do. He enjoyed the walk to Ichiraku. It was rare moments like these that he loved. The peace, the quiet, the absence of annoying, noisy children…ah…

He reached Ichiraku at 7, exactly. Finding no one else there and knowing Kakashi wouldn't turn up until three hours later or so, he ordered a bowl of miso ramen and talked to the old man running the shop.

-SasuNaru-

Sasuke left, feeling unusually empty of troubling thoughts, for once. He had finished everything that needed attending to. It was amazing what you could do in the right environment.

He didn't know why, but something told him that his life would never be the same again as he walked out into the night.

A warm, summer breeze blew past him, and above, in the inky night sky above, stars twinkled merrily, and the full moon cast its silver gaze down on earth.

Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the peace for a bit, before deciding to walk home.

It would be a long time before he reached his mansion, but as he stared at the quiet streets that were usually bustling with noise and people; he decided time wouldn't matter, at least for a little while.

-SasuNaru-

Umino Iruka was known for his usually endless patience. After four hours of waiting, he was getting very, very close to breaking that reputation. As it turned 11:30, he sighed, deciding it had been a prank and moved to pay for his food.

Just then, Kakashi stepped in, still dressed in his work clothes. Iruka wanted to scream, but calmed himself down before he ripped Kakashi into pieced.

"Hatake-san." He greeted.

Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What did you want to see me for?"

"I am aware you know Naruto," he said. "And I'd like for him to help a….friend of mine."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "A friend…?"

"Yes. He's about Naruto's age, if I'm not mistaken, and I think he'd help him really much."

"Help him in what exactly?" Iruka said suspiciously.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He'd always marveled on how Iruka managed to sound like a mother hen all the time.

"He's a bit…cold….from what he has to deal with everyday of his life…and…for once in his life, I just want him to live the life of a normal twenty-five year old, and not have that burden no one should deal with at that age…"

Kakashi closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "He never even had a regular childhood. He was constantly pressured and had to grow up at a young age. Just once…just once…I want him to have a taste of a normal life."

Kakashi closed his eyes. He normally didn't show such emotion, but he cared for the young Uchiha, who had almost become like a son to him. Though you wouldn't have seen that right away, as he was constantly torturing Sasuke with perverted comments and teasing.

"So, you figure Naruto can melt his ice?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I don't blame you. Naruto always can manage to brighten up anyone's day…"

Iruka paused. "Hm…I'll see what I can do. I'll tell him about this, but if Naruto doesn't accept…well…there's not much I can do."

"I'll call you if he accepts, alright?" Seeing Kakashi nod, Iruka stood up and headed for the exit of the restaurant. "If that's all, I'll be going now."

Kakashi nodded, and Iruka disappeared into the night.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto was currently eating ice-cream and watching television. He had long since gotten rid of the anger from today. Suddenly the phone rang.

Naruto picked the phone up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi. This is Iruka."

"Oh, hi, Iruka!" Naruto chirped happily, turning off the TV.

"What did you want?"

"A friend of mine wants you to help his friend…you know, show him around."

"Oh." Naruto was in a particularly good mood today, and said, "Alright, I'll show him around."

"Thanks." Iruka said with gratitude on the other line.

"No problem."

"When can you find the time to show him around?" Iruka asked.

"Um…Saturday and Sunday. Tsunade said she had to close down the shop for two weeks because she wanted a vacation, so I guess I can find time then too, when I'm not looking for a job."

Iruka replied, "Alright, I have to go and inform the person now. See you soon, Naruto."

"Sayonara, Iruka-sensei!"

With that, they both hung up.

-SasuNaru-

Iruka dialed Kakashi's number. He had found his name in the Yellow Pages, you see.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I please speak to Hatake-san?"

"This is."

"Ah. It's me, Iruka. Naruto has agreed. He can show your friend around for two weeks and a weekend."

Kakashi nodded, and then realizing Iruka couldn't see the nod, said, "Okay."

"Um…if it isn't too much to ask, can you tell me how much Naruto changed your friend daily?"

In his home, Iruka was blushing faintly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and then asked, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Hn. Okay. Meet me at Ichiraku at 7 every night."

"ARIGATOU! Sayonara, Hatake-san!" Iruka said happily.

Smiling amusedly, he said, "It's quite alright. Ja ne."

Kakashi hung up just was Sasuke walked in through the door. Looking up and seeing Kakashi's happy demeanor, he shuddered. He could almost hear the evil laughter right about now…

"Ah…Sasuke…I have something I need to tell you…"

---

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Things will start getting interesting in the next chapter.

Just a few notes. READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE CONFUSED!

Sasuke was not seen because he had black hair and eyes, and in the dark setting of the café, no one can really see him.

Sasuke can see how Naruto looked like because he is accustomed to the dark, but Naruto doesn't know how Sasuke looks like.

If Sasuke is really out of character, I am so sorry. Alert me if this is so, alright? I want him to be as close as possible to the Sasuke in Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Back again…and thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm particularly tired and lazy today, so I won't list all those who reviewed. But, I want to say that I appreciate the reviews very much.

Shikamaru: Lazy ass…

Me: Shut UP! You shouldn't be talking…

Shikamaru: -sigh- Troublesome…

Me: -rolls eyes- You think EVERYTHING is troublesome…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka would meet a lot more, and there'd be a whole lot of fluffy scenes between Sasuke and Naruto. Do you see that happening in the series? No? That means…I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Three: Blackmail

Sometimes, Sasuke hated Kakashi. Despite him glaring at Kakashi all the time, and despite Kakashi annoying him to no end, they were really like father and son. Since Sasuke's family…did not exist anymore, Sasuke was eternally grateful to Kakashi, because he posed as family to him, and it was one of the things that made his life bearable.

And, like all families, there were times when they hated each other. These were one of those times. Sasuke just knew he should have ran for his life when he entered his house. He couldn't believe Kakashi made him do this…But the bad thing was, he couldn't even use his work as an excuse. He'd finished all he had to do in the café that day, and he had about at least a month of free time because of that.

Of course, he could have just refused to go-I mean, Kakashi didn't control his life or anything…but….he had taken out the dreaded picture to use as blackmail against him. The damn man…he had thought he'd destroyed every last copy…but, as you can see, obviously not.

He scowled at the masked man as he held a picture of a three-year old him in pink bunny pajamas curled around a big stuffed animal and looking utterly adorable. His hair was messily splayed against a dark blue pillow and he was slightly drooling, but his expression was light, not like he was in consciousness-his mask was off in this picture, and he didn't like that. Plus, he shuddered to think what the fan girls would do if they ever saw the picture.

Sasuke mentally gulped.

He sighed, "Very well, I shall go."

Then, he trudged up to his room, more tired than he was before.

-SasuNaru-

It was finally the dreaded day…Sasuke sighed; and there was no avoiding it. Kakashi had kept in under watch for the longest time-as if he didn't, Sasuke would somehow find a way to worm out of this situation-which he would've, had Kakashi not kept such a close eye on him.

Sasuke had always secretly admired Kakashi's intelligence and intuition; now, needless to say, he hated those attributes of Kakashi's now.

Sasuke donned a dark blue sweatshirt and baggy, black pants. To mask his identity, he pulled the hood of his shirt over his head, and then, feeling a bit paranoid, went to Kakashi's room and snatched up one of the many masks he had.

Sasuke put it on, the mask covering half his face. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, and put a hand on his shoulder. He barely stopped himself from jumping in surprise.

He turned around stiffly to find Kakashi looking at him with a curious glint in his eye and a raised eyebrow. He looked to be smirking, though you could never be sure, what with that mask always covering the lower part of his face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke retorted, stoic.

"Stealing." Kakashi's eyes curved up in a happy arch.

"Well, I'm not. I'm merely borrowing one of your many masks-I don't want any interference from fan girls…I really can't deal with them today…"

Kakashi snorted, as if he wanted to reply with something clever and-no doubt-perverted, but then glanced at the clock behind Sasuke and changed his mind.

"Oh come on, we've got to get going."

Sasuke nodded and put on the mask. If he had no choice in the matter, he supposed it would be best if he made the most of it.

He followed Kakashi out into his normal car-a limo would attract too much attention-and boarded it.

Thankfully, it was in the garage, so no fan girl would be able to see who boarded that car or whatever. Outside, the guards would shoo the girls away. They stayed in the garage for awhile, awaiting the signal.

All of a sudden, they heard a shout.

"OH GOD! IS THAT SASUKE'S BODYGUARD WITHOUT HIS MASK ON!"

Kakashi's eye twitched, and cursed a name under his breath, but it was too soft for Sasuke to make the word out.

There was a chorus of excited screams, and then, silence.

The radio that Kakashi always had crackled to life, and a guard said, "The fan girls are gone, sir. However, there was an unidentified girl from before that drove them all away before we could even start our normal "eliminate fan girls procedure.""

Kakashi grimaced under his mask and replied simply, "It's safe."

With that, the garage doors opened, and Kakashi burst through and drove past the open gate, leaving only a trail of dust behind him.

If it was any other person, and not Sasuke himself, they'd be screaming their heads off. The way Kakashi drived….well, let's just say, if you ever rode in a car with Kakashi as the driver, and after, if you went on the scariest ride in the scariest amusement park, while the other people barfed their guts out, you'd be sleeping in the roller coaster car, yawning, and asking, "Is it over yet?"

Used to this speed-demon's driving, Sasuke sighed, and then reclined into the plush leather seat.

"This…" Kakashi took a sharp turn, nearly slamming Sasuke's head against the tinted window, "Is going to be a long day…"

Satisfied after eating a bowl of ramen for breakfast, Naruto talked with Iruka, former teacher and present friend, to pass the time.

Naruto suddenly flopped onto his back.

"GAH! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!"

Iruka stared at Naruto, amused. "Well, he IS always late…"

Naruto suddenly developed a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He grinned slyly at Iruka. "You don't usually make friends with those who lack punctuality. I mean, you ARE always on time…" Naruto snickered.

"And, you know what they say…. 'Opposites attract'…."

Iruka scowled at Naruto, but a blush still spread across his cheeks. Iruka was fortunately saved from any further teasing from Naruto when the doorbell rang. Naruto was given a pointed glare, which was ignored.

Naruto shot like a bullet to open the door, and came face-to-face with a masked man with silver hair.

"GYAH! ROBBER!" Naruto screamed, and sent a round house kick in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi caught the leg easily and flipped Naruto onto the floor. Naruto thrashed around on the floor like a fish out of the water, trying to escape the older man's hold on him. Iruka sighed at the sight, and then, rubbing his temples, said, "Let him go Kakashi."

"No can do!" Kakashi chirped, his one visible eye curving up into a happy arch, "See, he might attack me again!"

Iruka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "I would've too, if I didn't know you. You really should stop looking like a thief." Iruka said with a deep sigh.

Kakashi gave the impression of a pout, and then released Naruto. Naruto jumped to his feet, a scowl upon his usually sunny face and turned to Iruka, hands on his hips.

"I really should talk to you about your lo-" Naruto was cut off when Iruka suddenly jumped on him, and covered his mouth.

The rest of his statement was muffled by his hand, and Iruka laughed nervously as Naruto tried to pry his hands away from his mouth.

Kakashi and Sasuke watched, amused. Before, Sasuke had been behind Kakashi, but now he had stepped forward to stand beside his father figure.

Iruka gave Naruto a warning look. Naruto gulped and became still and quiet. That look meant that Naruto wouldn't be able to eat ramen for a long while, if he continued with what he had been saying.

Now, you may ask, if Naruto is an adult already, what hold does Iruka have over him? Well, in normal cases, Iruka wouldn't. But, it's NARUTO we're talking about here! Iruka, see, was a prankster in his earlier days. To be a prankster, you need to be cunning, discrete, so that the prank will carry out smoothly. These characteristics enable the prankster to steal without a problem. As Iruka was a legend in his prankster days, Naruto had no doubt that Iruka would be able to steal his ramen at any time of the day.

Sure, he could always buy new packs of ramen, but what's the point if it's going to be gone before he could even eat it?

When Iruka confirmed Naruto's surrender, he cautiously brought his hand away from Naruto's mouth. Naruto pouted like a child who was denied his sweets, and sat crossed-legged on the floor.

After a moment of awkward silence, Iruka said, "Shouldn't you be going, Naruto?"

"Hai, hai." Naruto grumbled, lazily taking his frog wallet from the top of the table near him and placing it carefully into his pocket.

Then he reached out, tan fingers ceasing pale ones and led the surprised CEO in disguise out leaving behind a perverted bodyguard and an amused and relieved teacher.

From down the hall, Naruto shouted, "LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND ME SENSEI!" and there was a sound of a door being slammed open, signaling Naruto's leave.

Iruka sighed. While the world around them changed, it was a comfort to know that Naruto would be a constant, unchanging thing in his life.

---

"Sorry I was so rude earlier," Naruto apologized once they were a few blocks away from his apartment building. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you, and what's your name?"

The blonde graced the pale man with a smile.

Sasuke smirked behind the mask. He admits that he was a bit surprised to find out he'd have to spend time with that annoying, and, cute waiter, according to a lecherous part of his mind, for a month or so.

"My name is none of your business."

Naruto's face turned from friendly to angry in a mere moment.

"FINE THEN, I'LL JUST CALL YOU TEME!" With a huff, he unceremoniously stomped away down the block.

Sasuke followed at a more sedate pace, long legs making it easier for him to walk beside Naruto, who was walking as fast as he could.

After a while, Naruto seemed to calm down, and after a moment sighed.

"You're not a really talkative guy, eh, teme?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Naruto turned forward and noticed a Seven Eleven not too far away.

The sun was making him hot, and an idea struck him.

"Fine then. Let's get a Slurpee!" Naruto said, cherubic face brightening with childish glee.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What the hell is a Slurpee, dobe?"

In his shock, he forgot to react to the insult.

"You've never had a Slurpee before?"

As a child grown up in a rich society, all he'd ever had to eat was gourmet food and fancy drinks-he'd never even heard of this "Slurpee" before.

So, this being so, he confirmed it with a nod.

Naruto gasped dramatically. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD A SLURPEE BEFORE! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN MISSING!"

And with sudden strength, Naruto started pulling Sasuke toward the Seven Eleven store.

---

The door of the store was opened with a loud "DING!" and Naruto stormed in, grabbed a cup to fill the Slurppe in and a cap for it, then grabbed a straw as well.

Sasuke did the same and, watching the other people fill their Slurpees, imitated them and did the same.

Naruto put the hole on the cap right on the place where the Sunkist Slurpee would stream from and pushed the handle thing.

Immediately the Slurpee was sent flying everywhere, covering the whole of the cap and spraying Naruto. It was weird how the Slurpee was anywhere but in the cup. Sasuke couldn't stifle the laugh he emitted and quickly sipped at his Coke Slurpee to hide it. Well, anyone would laugh at the sight Naruto presented.

His whole face was splattered with orange and there were flecks of it in his hair as well. His orange T-shirt was splattered, creating deep splotches on the fabric because of the wetness. He had the cutest, confused look on, as if he couldn't quite grasp how he was suddenly covered in Slurpee.

The people around them ignored this scene and merely went on. Feeling slightly guilty, Sasuke went to the counter and asked for napkins. He got them, and went back to Naruto, who was currently arguing with a man.

"Why can't I take another cup? This one is all sticky!"

The man merely glared, got the cup from Naruto and sprayed it with a liquid. Sasuke blanched. The man had sprayed the cup from the Windex-looking container and Sasuke reasoned, the man surely wouldn't have become that stupid and spray something a costumer drank from with Windex...right?

Naruto grimaced, having the same thought. The man calmly handed it back and Naruto sighed, snatched it away, filled it up with a different kind of Slurpee, went to the counter, paid for it, and left.

Sasuke, having already paid for his, silently followed the boy out.

---

The black-haired CEO cast a glance at the glum boy beside him. The usual bright man was sipping at his drink slowly, devoid of his usual hyperactivity.

"You're actually drinking that?" Sasuke asked. Something was wrong with him, Sasuke thought. For, he had had a nagging feeling in his heart, something that made it unbearable for him to see Naruto sad, and frankly, it scared him-this new feeling.

"Hai." Naruto replied, and then forcing a real smile on his face, Naruto said, "So how's the Slurpee!"

"Fine." Was Sasuke's only reply.

Wanting to get rid of the sadness in those soulful blue depths, he went to a stand a few paces away. He quickly bought a back of water balloons and rushed to the fountain in the park they were currently near, before Naruto realized he was gone.

Ripping the package open, he started loading up on his supply of water balloons.

He was up to his second balloon when Naruto finally noticed his disappearance and walked up to him.

"Hey, what are you doing, t--" Naruto was cut off as a balloon suddenly flew toward his mouth, popped on it, and drenched his face in water.

Blue eyes blinked stupidly for a minute before it took on a devilish glint.

"You're going to pay for that, teme!"

"Hn." Was all the other said, and continued throwing water balloons accurately, every ball thrown not missing its mark.

Soon, however, Sasuke ran out of ammunition and had to turn back and fill his balloons. Naruto took this chance to buy a pack, but then, as an afterthought, bought two, just in case. He rushed to the fountain that was conveniently just across Sasuke's and started filling balloons up.

While he was not as good in his aiming as Sasuke, he filled the water balloons at an almost inhuman speed.

And so the water balloon fight raged, neither showing signs of tiring or giving up. The people that had before wanted to cross the path they blocked sighed and settled down to watch, while others, who were in a hurry, quickly took a detour, glancing regretfully back and looking as if they wanted to stay and watch.

Finally, Sasuke ran out of balloons. He grimaced as Naruto held up his two last balloons, grinning evilly.

Sasuke took on a relaxed pose, eyeing the balloons that Naruto held almost unconcernedly.

Then, all of a sudden, the balloons were flying at him, and smirking, he dodged them. Naruto gaped at his wasted balloons.

He pouted. Sasuke only smirked and walked out of the park. Naruto brought his eyes to the ground in defeat and then spotted a balloon on the floor that had miraculously not popped. Grinning, he picked it up and ran toward Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and smirked, just in time to see Naruto's horrified face and a water balloon that was hurtling toward his crotch. Too late to even react, the balloon hit its mark, making a deep splotch on that particular part of his pants.

There was silence for a moment, the calm before the storm, and then….

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

Sasuke nodded.

---

When Naruto returned that evening, he sported a black eye. When asked, Naruto merely sent them a chilling glare, but one could see the slight twitching of his lips.

When Sasuke returned that night, Kakashi had made the mistake of questioning why he looked like he had pissed in his pants. Needless to say, Kakashi was limping and holding a broken arm the next day.

But Kakashi was unusually pleased, and when asked why, he merely smiled (or what looked to be a smile anyway, what with the mask and all), and didn't reply.

The reason why was quite simple really, for those who knew Kakashi and Sasuke really well. The reason why Kakashi was smiling was because, until that day, when teased, Sasuke merely gave you a chilling glare and left. And, if one looked closely into those cold, onyx depths of Uchiha Sasuke, they'd see a spark of sunshine, of emotion, in those formerly, haunted, dead eyes.

"Maybe," Kakashi whispered to himself in his room that evening, "Maybe," he closed his eyes. "A little sunshine was all he really needed."

And so, began the weird relationship between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

---

Well, how was it? I found it a bit rushed, since I typed this late at night, and I'm sorry if there are many mistakes in it. Well, no witty comment from me here, so JAAAAA!


End file.
